Jet and Diopside
by halitelp
Summary: two wandering remnants of roses rebellion come to beach city looking for Ronaldo because of reports he has made instead they find steven
1. Chapter 1

**I would Like to thank Gracie ghost for giving me a few pointers and reformatting this**

"Jet, where are we going?" a weary looking figure asked her friend as they trudged through the sand on a beach they were currently on. "I don't know, but we both know that if we stay in one place long enough humans could be hurt. So quit your whining, there's a human village a couple miles ahead and since we were just attacked by a corrupted gem we should be fine for a while, plus there's apparently some weirdo named Ronaldo who's made headlines a couple of times. He reports on the strange things that go on in the village up ahead, Beach Town I think? Anyway, there's most likely more remnants out there so we should keep going."

"But there won't be, Jet!" the green gem said exasperated. "You need to be a realist like me and stop being so optimistic. In fact, I think you and I are the last non-corrupted gems left out there just doing what we can for earth just like Rose wanted."

The Jet black gem walking beside Diopside hugged her arms around herself and quickened her pace. "Let's just get there okay?"

-*-

The bell in Beach City's doughnut shop rang when the door was pushed open by a small boy. "Hey Sadie. One jelly chocolate doughnut please," the boy greeted the cashier. "Oh hey Steven! Sure, I'll get it for you." Steven leaned against the counter as his friend bagged his treat.

"So, anything exciting happen lately?" Sadie attempted to make small talk. Steven opened his mouth to answer but paused when the bell in the shop rang again as the door opened behind him. A black (literally black, Steven noted) person walked in followed by a tall green one who were having a heated argument about something but one they saw the black haired boy in front of them they stopped. The black one carefully sidled up to Steven. "Are you Ronaldo?" she asked.

"No, he's usually at the lighthouse." Steven answered with a smile. Blacky (that's the name Steven decided to call her until her knew her name) looked back at her companion uneasily. "Okay, um... where is the lighthouse, little boy?" she inquired.

"That"s easy, I'll show you! Sadie?" The boy held out a few dollar bills to the spaced out blonde. Sadie blinked out of her dazed. "oh, right! Here you go Steven." the cashier took the offered money and switched it with the paper bag holding the doughnut.

"So Steven is your name!" the green one blurted out. Blacky elbowed her and whispered into her ear. "Be careful, you might offend it."

Steven giggled. "You two act funny. Are you gems?" he asked and walked out of the shop. The two gems in question looked at each other, eyes bright. They ran out of the shop and followed the boy. Jet wanted to scream and ask him how he knew that but Diopside beat her to it, albeit more calmly. "Yes, how did you know that?" Steven walked backwards so her could face the pair. "well you two act weird, have a funny skin colour, and called me it. Plus I live with gems." Blacky and Greeny stooped in their tracks. A full 30 seconds passed before Blacky spun to face the gem beside her and started yelling. "I told you so!" se screamed. "All the whining and moaning" You're wrong,Jet. Jet there's no way, Jet we're the last gems!' And now there a human that lived with gems!" Jet (previously Blacky) processed that last sentence. Turning around, she peered curiously at the slightly frightened human. "Wait, where do you live?"

"Oh, on the other side of the beach on a temple! Follow me, I'll take you there!" Steven scampered off into the sand. Diopside scowled at Jet who looked away and trotted after their guide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I just want to say I'm making this up as I go and don't have many ideas but I have a few so feel free to review and leave me criticisms and suggestions and if you want pm me go ahead alright thats it ps this takes place after lapis and Peridot move together but before greg becomes a millionaire.**

In your face I told you there were more. Jet shut up we had no reason to think that there were more

We didn't did we Dio but the only reason we escaped the song is because we were so far underground we couldn't here it. BOTH OF YOU Garnet yelled who are you and what do you want with the earth her gauntlets out. Jet and I Diopside are looking for a way off planet. The warp pad activated behind them Your getting better Connie soon you'll be an expert pearl said just before seeing garnet and the two gems she couldn't believe it she knew the green one well she knew a Diopside.

GARNET! Whats going on pearl yelled. Steven said he found them looking for Ronaldo. Wait the one who kidnapped you. Yeah that one Steven said. Diopside turned to face pearl. Pearl is that you. What ? Pearl thought to herself she said Pearl with individuality pearl there are many pearls but she knew her wait your Diopside yeah thats me.

You look different you reformed. Yeah fighting Corrupted gems for 5000 years ones going to get the better of you. Your just like I remembered said pearl. Garnet I know the green one theirs no need to attack. Alright but who's the black one? I don't know. This is jet said Diopside she was in the cave we lived in when I went to talk to rose about earth. Thats when I met pearl. Still whats been going on hasn't changed we were in roses rebellion briefly we were here before rose hiding from the diamonds looking for freedom but not for the earth for us we both loved being free but we fought to stay free but the song corrupted most gems. Whats the song asked Garnet. It had destroyed them but we were in a cave so deep underground we didn't hear it . Jet replied its the diamonds ultimate weapon when the diamond fuse simply speaking can corrupt gems they sung to the earth corrupting everything and I assume your the rest of the crystal gems.

Well I don't know what Amethyst is doing… Hey I almost forgot Diopside said with unbelief that she forgot to ask . Where is Rose I would like to speak her about leaving Earth. You might want to speak to Steven about that said amethyst as she came out of the her room amethyst were you listening, yes pearl I was. Diopside and jet looked at Steven and said what do you know about Rose Quarts. Steven shrugged and pulled up his shirt revealing his gem oh your a hybrid we've met a couple of you before. Garnet had a strange look on her face Pearl, Amethyst, and, Steven all had looks of disbelief... There are more pearl said. yeah a couple hundred well there were a couple thousand years ago I guess some died out but if you travel to settlements like us you should have met a few at least I mean in the last ten earth years we have met about 20 of you. Yeah jet intercepted. 50 years ago we even traveled with an old one for about 5 years then he went his separate ways he was a blood stone yeah he would be about 85 now.

yeah hes living in Montana other side of the country he likes to go hunting with his throwing knives well he did I don't know we haven't seen him in fifty years. Pearl and Amethysts mouths hung wide open. Steven had stars in his eyes. Connie simply asked wait so there are more hybrids. Garnet asked can you take us to his last known location. I guess... in return will you help us get off planet. Garnet looked at pearl and amethyst. Pearl asked where do you want to go. any planet not controlled by the diamonds Diopside quickly replied. Thats fair said amethyst sure. Steven would you like to go to Montana with us to meet this hybrid … A ROAD TRIP! ill go talk to dad. Whats his name asked pearl. James Ber replied Jet well lets wait for Steven and Greg. Ok garnet. Hey guys Steven just said you need me to take you to Montana. Why… garnet looked at him Because Steven not the only hybrid we need to learn more about this garnet explained. Alright but its going to take like a week of driving to get there. Couldn't you use lion Connie said. Good idea said amethyst LION! lion then walked up to Steven lion I need you to take me to Montana. Lion then proceeded to walk off he not going to take us said Steven Ill take you but if seven people are going I need to clean out the back of the van give me half an hour and ill be ready.

Steven you might want to pack for the trip. Cheeseburger backpack Steven whispered to himself. Connie would your parents let you come with us pearl asked. No she replied in a down tone of voice. Ill just go home. Come on zip up you stupid backpack. Steven you put way to much stuff in their here ill handle it go talk to our guests, Ok pearl. Steven strode down the stairs and walked up to unfamiliar gems and said how are you doing. Alright Diopside said good said jet. Uh anything interesting happening lately.

Jets face lit up she said well a certain companion of mine wouldn't stop whining at me for looking for more gems but you know what I was right and she was wrong Diopside once again scowled and jet. Steven said you know there are a couple more gems out there Diopside said really there are well yeah theirs lapis, Peridot and , theirs jasper but shes a home world gem who hates me the crystal gems and the earth so I wouldn't try to talk to her yeah. Ok said Jet. Pearl walked down the stairs and said to Steven I took out everything unnecessary said pearl but hear is your cheese burger.

 **Thats it this time remember im open to constructive criticism and suggestions and thank you flying ducks 298 for reviewing schools coming up so it might be two days till the next chapter comes out.**


End file.
